You Never Know
by alli444
Summary: Itachi comes back to the village and rapes 13 year old Sasuke. Kakashi is there to help. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke slowly walked back to his house after a long day of training. He pulled of his shoes by the door walking to his room. He climbed up onto the bed completely exhausted, he lay down and fell asleep immiditley.

It was a few hours later now pitch black out, Sasuke was still out cold but there was someone else in his house walking toward his room. The door slowly creaked open and the figure walked toward the sleeping genin. Climbing up on the bed gently stroking the boys face and his hands slipping under his shirt. Sasuke groaned starting to wake up, he oped his dark eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. "who's there" he said sleepily. "Its me little brother." His eyes immiditley shot open sitting up fast. "what are you doing here." Sasuke said in a nasty tone. "I cant stop by to see my little otouto." He smiled widely. Pushing him back down on to the bed. "h..hey stop it!" Sasuke was struggling underneath Itachi's weight. Sasuke felt Itachi's lips crushing his own as Itachi's tongue slid into his mouth. He tried to scream but it was muffled and no one could hear him. Itachi sat back up taking some rope out of his cloak and grabbing sasukes arms roughly tying them to the bed post. " Stop it!" Sasuke was struggling to get free, he managed to kick Itachi hard but it did not faze him. "No...please..." he whispered.

The sun was starting to come out from the horizon starting the new day. Itachi quietly left the village.

Now later in the day the sun was fully up and everyone was going about their business. "Damn it wheres Kakashi" Naruto complained. "He'll be here he always is. But wheres Sasuke hes normally first to get here." "Maybe Kakashi is stating to rub off on him." Naruto said laughing. "Its not funny!" "hey" Kakashi was sitting on ledge. "Why are you late!" the two genin screamed. "Sakura wheres Sasuke?" "How would I know." "Oh so you don't stalk him." "Ahh shut up that was one time!" "Guys you stay here I'm going to see if hes okay." "I bet he just overslept." Naruto yelled to Kakashi as he left.

Kakashi knocked on the door to Sasuke's house he looked around it was large Sasuke refused to move after the Uchiha massacre so he had the whole place to himself. Sasuke wasn't answering the door he tried to open the door it was surprisingly unlocked. He walked through the large house it was old and dusty and the wood creaked when you stepped on it. Kakashi figured that the bedrooms where upstairs so he walked upstairs looking around trying to guess which one was Sasuke's. He chose one of the doors and opened it he immediately knew this was not Sasuke's room it was Itachi's. Kakashi was surprised how neat it was except for the layers of dust covering everything. He went to the room closest and put his ear up to the door to see if anyone was in there, he heard heavy breathing behind the door. "Sasuke you in their?" Kakashi knocked on the door than opening it.

Kakashi imdietly regretted taking his time, he walked over to Sasuke he was tied to the bed posts and gagged and his eyes covered too. "Oh god Sasuke." Kakashi whispered looking over his injured student. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and gently cut the ropes letting Sasuke's arms fall limp. The sheets were soaked in blood and semen that only meant one thing he was raped. Kakashi felt tears coming to his eyes as he pulled the gag out and the cloth wrapped tightly around his eyes. He pulled Sasuke into a hug he was freezing he lifted him into his arms wrapping him in a thick blanket leaving the room cursing who ever did this to him.

When he got to the hospital Tsunade told him to wait outside while she worked on Sasuke. He sat their lost in his own world till she came back out. Her expression was hard to tell. "Kakashi?" "Is he okay?" "We almost lost him a few times the damage was so bad he went into a coma I'm sorry." "Will he wake up?" "There's a chance. Do you want to see him?" "Yes." she opened the door to Sasuke's hospital room leading Kakashi in. Sasuke was hooked up to a lot of machines and had and oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Kakashi pulled up a chair next to him holding his hand talking softly to him. Tsunade had left to work on other patients. "Come on Sas wake up I know you can." All the response he got was the soft beeping of the machine to say that he was still alive. He felt so responsible for this and he didn't know what to do. When Sasuke woke up he will make sure he'll get attention.

**This is kind of darker than my other fics if that is possible. So anyway what so you think? its **

**only going to be 3-4 chapters long. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It now had been three weeks since then and Sasuke still hadn't woken up. Kakashi stayed with him almost every second possible. He didn't know why but he had felt so responsible. Naruto and Sakura weren't told much so they kept badgering Kakashi to tell them about Sasuke which really annoyed the already distressed jounin.

Kakashi was sitting in his usual spot in Sasuke's hospital room. Tsunade had set up an investigation team to Sasuke's house sort the whole thing out. It was not going too well.

After a while of sitting there Sasuke started to wake up. "Sasuke? Come on wake up." Kakashi was trying to coax him out of his sleep like state. He finally managed to open his eyes squinting at the bright light of the room. He looked very confused. "K..kakashi?" "How are you feeling?" "Weird. What happened?" "You don't remember?" "No..." "You had a training accident you must have hit your head." "Oh..." "Look who's finally awake!" It was Tsunade bursting in with 10x the energy of a normal person. "Oh yeah I forgot you were still here this late." Kakashi said dully. "Don't try to hide your joy Kakashi. Anyway, Sasuke you must be feeling better by now it's been three weeks." "It has?" "Yep time fly's fast when your in a coma." "What!" "Oh...Kakashi didn't tell you yet." "Tell me what?" "Tsunade sama I think you should leave now." She sighed. Walking over to them going down to Sasuke's level. "You don't remember a thing do you?" "No...Kakashi said I had a training accident is that true?" "No that's a lie. Kakashi you can't even tell your team the truth that's sad." "I was just trying to help him." "I don't think that's very helpful." "What's going on!" Sasuke almost shouted. "You guys are no help." He muttered.

He pulled the covers down sliding off the bed his feet on the cold tiled floor. Suddenly pain shot through his body he clutched his stomach feeling sick and dizzy. He then felt Kakashi's arms around him. Kakashi said something but he didn't understand and just blacked out.

Sasuke was tossing and turning in bed he was having a nightmare. "No...Itachi stop!" He screamed. Someone started shaking him waking him up. "Sasuke! Wake up it's just a dream!" Sasuke opened his eyes the room was dark but he saw Kakashi standing over him looking very concerned. Sasuke started to cry he was in so much pain and he had no idea what anyone was talking about. " Shh Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi was beyond worried Sasuke had never broke down like this. He went out looking for a doctor or someone to help him. He found a nurse right outside she came in Kakashi turned a small lamp on so they could see. She went over to Sasuke trying to calm him down. She checked a few things and read his papers. "He has a high fever. That's probably why he upset." "That would never bother him." "Well it says he was beaten and raped; he's in a large amount of pain right now I don't think he can handle much more." "That makes sense..." "I'll give him a sedative so he won't be in any pain while he sleeps." "Alright." She gave him a shot of the sedative and he fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he was in a lot of pain. Kakashi was worried and so was Tsunade. He couldn't stop shaking and he didn't even seem to be aware of them. They were doing all they could for him but there wasn't much they could do. The sun was going down after another day Kakashi was still sitting with Sasuke who was fast asleep gently rubbing his back. Kakashi looked sadly at his student, they never found out who did this to him. If he ever found the bastard he swore to kill him as painfully as possible. How dare they do this to Sasuke, he already has enough to worry him.

Kakashi decided to go home to get some mission reports to do since Sasuke didn't seem to be waking up very soon. He got up whispering to Sasuke that he'd see him soon and then left.

Once Kakashi was gone out of the area someone forced open the window they knew they didn't have much time and they had to work fast. They leapt down on to the floor pulling the covers down and lifting Sasuke into their arms. The kid was drugged so he didn't wake up and he wouldn't for a while. And then they were gone.

Kakashi got back about 20 minutes later to find him gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes, the room was dark and cold and he couldn't see anything but he knew he was on the floor and there was rope tied around his wrists behind him. He struggled trying to get up but that only caused more pain. Sasuke was shaking he had no idea where he was and everything hurt so much. He heard a door open and light shine in and then disappear again, then a dim light was turned on overhead. He looked at the person. Itachi that bastard. Itachi looked amused at the way Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Hello Sasuke you miss me?" "Let me go!" "I see you didn't enjoy our time the other night." He walked up to where Sasuke was laying and then without warning kicked the boy hard in the chest, cracking ribs. Sasuke screamed then coughed from the lack or air. The pain was now worse, he saw Itachi crouch down next to him rubbing his face. "Get off you bastard!" Sasuke screamed kicking helplessly at the older Uchiha. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neck choking him letting his nails dig deep into his brother's skin leaving bloody marks.

When he let go Sasuke was coughing hard now shaking badly from the pain. Itachi took out a kunai cutting Sasuke's shirt off and then his pants leaving his boxers on. He felt Itachi's hand slide into the back of his shorts pulling them down a little. He struggled to get away but was held still. He felt the kunai poking at his entrance it had been recently sharpened. Itachi slowly pushed it in watching the blood flow get heavier and heavier. Sasuke was screaming real loud now, still struggling to get away. When Itachi got the kunai deep inside of Sasuke he let go leaving it there, and pulled Sasuke's boxers back up, which where now soaked him blood.

Itachi roughly pulled Sasuke to his feet causing the boy to sob harder. He was in unbearable pain and couldn't handle it. Itachi made him walk in front of him through the halls of the base causing the bleeding to worsen as the metal dug deeper into him. When he got to a room he opened a door shoving Sasuke inside, knocking him to the floor. The door slammed behind him and Itachi walked in kicking Sasuke onto his back. He was now starting to lose conciseness from the amount of blood he lost and soon passed out.

When he woke up again his mind was blurry and he was in a ton of pain. Someone was slamming themselves into his entrance roughly causing even more damage. And they were way to big for Sasuke. He cried harder now in even more pain. He then saw Itachi's face in front of him his member pressing up against Sasuke's lips. The boy knew what he wanted and kept his mouth shut tight, he felt someone yank on his balls hard. He screamed in pain then Itachi shoved himself in all the way not caring at all for Sasuke. He pounded into Sasuke's throat choking him and not allowing him to breathe. Itachi could hear Sasuke soft cries of pain but he didn't care, he laughed at the kid's pain smirking at the look on his little brothers face.

Sasuke felt the person come into his ass, it burned like hell. He sobbed harder but they removed their large member only to shove it in again a minute later, fully hard. He felt Itachi come down his throat and removed himself forcing Sasuke to swallow it all. Sasuke felt sick he couldn't he threw up, the pain was too bad and it hurt so much. He saw a blurry figure of Itachi standing over him smirking at the pain he was in.

"Hurry up Kisame." Itachi said bored to the other man. "Oh come on Itachi he so fucking tight its like heaven." The man said completely in bliss. "The others want a turn." "Well screw them, I don't care." Itachi gave him one of the famous Uchiha death stares and immediately got Kisame to comply. When he was done he pulled out letting Sasuke just fall to the floor writhing in pain. "Heh poor kid. He doesn't know what he's in for." Kisame said getting up laughing at the youngest Uchiha on the floor in a pool of his on blood.

When they got dressed Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the room. Sasuke's legs couldn't keep up and he fell letting Itachi drag him on the stone. His legs scraping painfully against the floor. They got to the room Itachi open the door dragging Sasuke in and shutting the door behind him. Then he tossed Sasuke's limp body to the floor not giving it a second glance.

"Hey Itachi San I see you brought our new toy." Deidara said grinning at Sasuke. "Give him back tomorrow." Itachi said then left. Deidara walked over to Sasuke crouching down next to him turning him onto his back so he could see his face. "Wow he and Itachi sure do look alike, right, Sasori Sama?" The other man was silent; he was in the corner fixing his puppets. Sasuke opened his eyes the room was swaying above him and he felt sick. He whimpered in pain his body felt like it was on fire. "So you are awake, huh kid." There was a man with blond hair sitting above him looking at him with lust filled eyes. Sasuke attempted to sit up but his arms couldn't even get him and inch off the ground. The man laughed at him. "Deidara would you stop fooling around." Sasori muttered from the back of the room with venom in his voice. Deidara paled at the tone. "Of course Sasori Sensei!"

Deidara lifted Sasuke up dragging him into the room connected next door then shut the door and dropped Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke cried out at the impact, his whole body was shaking the pain was too much for him.

"Now now Sasuke we can't be to loud and disturb Sasori now can we." The blond said smirking and then kicked Sasuke hard in the chest. Sasuke's sobbing only got louder. "I said shut it kid!" Deidara growled smashing his foot into the side of Sasuke's head. The man reached into his pouch grabbing some clay and his hands molded it together into a small bird he let it fly over to Sasuke landing on his leg. "Sasuke this is going to be fun." Deidara said grinning and then let the bird explode, Sasuke screamed the pain was bad. It was a very small explosion it didn't even reach two feet away from Sasuke. His leg had a piece missing and it was bleeding heavily. "That'll teach you to listen." Deidara said getting up and leaving the room locking the behind him.

Sasuke finally fell asleep after a half hour but then he heard the door unlock and Deidara came back in. he crouched down next to Sasuke who was staring at him wondering what he was going to do. The man removed a kunai from his pouch he watched it for a moment and the dug it into Sasuke's side. Sasuke had been laying on his side his back facing the door. Sasuke felt tears coming to his eyes, the blood was running down his side on to the floor and he felt sick. Deidra removed the knife and started cutting random places on Sasuke's body. Sasuke was crying loudly he was breathing heavily, his breath was short and his face was soaked in tears.

"You know Sasuke." Deidara said casually while he was still slicing up the Uchiha's skin. "Itachi told me to do this, I told him how bad you were being bad so he told me to punish you." Deidara said with his devilish smirk on his face. "P..pl..ease st..stop." Sasuke begged his voice was completely broken and sobs shook his tortured body.

When he was done he tossed the kunai behind him and started undressing his lower half. Sasuke's trembling just increased, he wanted to get up and punch him so hard in the face that he'd cry, but he couldn't because he was weak! He felt his disgusting hand on his body, touching him everywhere. He tried to get away but he received a hard punch in the face, more blood ran down from his mouth. Sasuke pushed away from Deidara still attempting to escape. But that was the wrong thing to do; Deidara lifted him up by his hair and slammed him into the stonewall leaving cracks in the wall. Blood soaked Sasuke's back were he had been hit, Sasuke screamed the pain was on overload. He felt someone backhand his face hard, but he was slowly drifting away from conciseness. He passed out a minute later.

Sasuke open his eyes a crack the room was dark and he was pretty sure he was alone. He tried to get up but there were cold metal restraints chaining him to the wall. He shivered he was still completely naked and it was freezing in every room of this stupid hideout. He wondered if they were looking for him. They probably thought he was dead or something. He remembered how nice Kakashi had been to him the past few days. It was weird maybe he really did care. But now he would never know because they were probably going to kill him. He heard yelling coming from outside the room and it got closer, Sasuke hoped they weren't coming in here. He'd had enough of this torture and hell. But sadly the door was unlocked and a light was turned on, Sasuke squinted at the bright light and tried to figure out who was standing there.

Once Sasuke had gotten used to the light he saw who was standing there, now walking towards him. It was Itachi, he looked angry his sharingan blazing red as he sat down in front of Sasuke. "Hello there otouto, how was your time with Deidra? He's pretty upset with you, you know. He wanted to fuck you so bad but you didn't let him now that's not nice at all." Sasuke was still shivering from the cold he didn't give a damn what that perverted bastard wanted he wanted to go home. "P.. I wan..want to go ho..home." Sasuke said his voice was so broken. "Heh, like that'll happen."

Itachi got up and removed his lower half's clothes, he was already hard. He went back down to Sasuke pushing his brother's knees apart and spreading his legs. Sasuke was crying hard sobs echoed around the room, he was so helpless and he terrified. Itachi slammed into his tight body hard and deep, tearing him even more probably causing some serious damage. Sasuke screams got louder and blood poured out of his ass, he could feel Itachi's hands all over him touching and molesting him he felt sick. When Itachi finally came Sasuke could feel the heat inside of him, which made him feel even sicker. Once he pulled out Sasuke thought he was done, but he was so wrong, it was only the beginning. The chains were removed and Sasuke was thrown to the floor, the boy curled up in a ball on his side shaking from the pain and the cold. The door opened again and Sasuke could hear more voices and then laughing. A sharp pain suddenly stung his back and it wouldn't stop, his screams got louder the leather whip had sharpened pieces of metal attached to it. It hit him everywhere, blood poured out from every part of his body, this caused Sasuke's shaking only to worsen. When the whipping stopped Sasuke let his tense body break down he was in a daze of pain and really had no idea what was going on. He felt himself being roughly flipped onto his stomach and something sharp enter him roughly then he passed out.

When Sasuke woke up again he was on a metal table with restraints holding his arms down and his head down. His legs had been spread apart wide and his knees were bent reveling everything. Sasuke jumped as he heard a door slam, he couldn't turn his head so he could see who it was until they were right above him. Deidara was standing above him grinning at him with his creepy smile.

"Hey there Sasuke Chan." The blonde's eyes roamed up and down Sasuke venerable body licking his lips. Sasuke's shaking had gotten bad he didn't want this anymore it was just too much, he rather die. "Don't be scared Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you to much now." "Ple..plese I wann..a go hom..home!" Sasuke face was soaked in tears he was so scared he didn't want to be tortured anymore. Rough coughs shook his weak body, which only worsened his crying, and trembling. Deidara looked at him with pity, the kid was getting very ill from being in the cold. But then he just pushed the thought away thinking about how he was going to torture Sasuke even more.

Kakashi was angry no more then angry. How could Sasuke just disappear like that, he was obviously kidnapped but who would do that? Maybe it was the same person that had raped him and they had come back for more. What kind of screwed up bastard would do this to a kid. He wondered where Sasuke was now, was he hurt or maybe he was already dead. Tsunade had made him stay in the village in case Sasuke turns up, but he doubted he would.

"This is good, leave him here." The man dropped Sasuke on the forest floor somewhere in the fire country bordering the river country. The two left immediately.

Kabuto sat down in the grass taking out some food and starting on it, he had been traveling for a while collecting new herbs and plants for his 'experiments'. Thunder sounded in the distance, he looked up at the sky dark gray clouds were rolling in. the medic got up and walked for a while very relaxed not caring about the thunder which seemed to be getting louder every second. The wind was starting to blow harder now and it smelled like rain. He loved the smell of rain it was so calming but the he smelled something else in the air, blood. Kabuto narrowed his eyes trying to find the direction it was coming from maybe he'd find something interesting. He started into a slow run and as he got closer sped up until he was in a clearing.

He saw a boy lying curled up in a ball by a rather large tree; he was shaking like a leaf and in obvious pain. Kabuto smirked at this he loved to watch others suffer he went over to the boy sitting next to him putting his hand up to his neck checking his pulse. It was still there but very weak, the kid had lost way too much blood and was very pale, his body felt like ice. He brushed the dark black hair out of the child's face and then froze, he recognized this kid, Sasuke Uchiha. He knew it was him he pulled the kid out of his curled up position and looked at the back of his neck, yes the curse mark was there, the heaven seal. He cursed quietly pulling a blanket out of his bag and wrapping it around the boy gently the lifted him into his arms and went to find some shelter.

After looking around the area Kabuto found a small cave, it blocked the wind and rain so it was good. He got a small fire going and then looked back over to Sasuke, the boy had not moved from where he had left him. His shivering seemed to have gotten worse and Kabuto noticed his lips were turning blue from the cold. He lifted Sasuke's limp body into his arms and sat down next to the fire, then carefully got him into the sleeping bag. Kabuto was worried; Sasuke hadn't woken up the entire time and hadn't moved except for the constant shivering. He ran his hand through Sasukes hair; it was stuck together with dry blood and dirt. He looked at the boy's face, there was some bad bruising and it looked like he had taken a bad hit to the head. Kabuto let his hands glow a dull green letting the healing chakra sink in to Sasuke's body. Mostly he focused on his head, trying to wake him up. Sasuke opened his eyes after a few minutes they were glazed over and he wasn't really aware.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? Please say something." Sasuke didn't respond he was too weak; he started to let his eyes close again. Kabuto held him firmly shaking him awake. "You can't go to sleep." Sasuke still closed his eyes went back to sleep. "Damn…Sasuke what happened to you?" He wondered aloud. The only reason he was helping the brat was because Orochimaru wanted him. Should he take him back to Oto with him? No it was too early. Sighing Kabuto lay beack and eventually fell asleep.

_**Hey this was so much fun to write! Doesn't hurting people make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Well yeah so next chapter is the last so then I can work on my other stories that I have not been getting ideas for no matter how hard I think. I just want to hurt things not work on complicated story lines. Well ok bye **_____


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi looked out the window of his apartment, was raining hard. The thunder was blaring every few seconds apart. You couldn't even see out of the window it was so wet, that's why he was surprised when he heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened it a cold icy wind blew in his face along with freezing rain. There was two Anbu standing at his door they looked like they had just returned from a mission, Kakashi wondered what they wanted from him.

"Hatake sama." "Sama?" Kakashi thought. "They must be young." "Come in." Kakashi said realizing they were completely drenched. The two came in and shut the door. "Our team found your student on our way back from our mission. Hokage Sama told us to tell you to come to the hospital." "Wait, you found Sasuke?" "Yes it looked like someone abandoned him there, but he was pretty close to the village, only a few miles away." "How is he?" "Hokage Sama said that you need to come to the hospital to find out about his condition." "Can't you just tell me something?" The two looked at each other, "Bye Hatake San." The two were out the door and disappeared. Kakashi sighed, and pulled on his shoes and transported to the hospital so he wouldn't get wet.

Once he was there he asked where Sasuke was they told him the room number and he went up. He knocked on the door and he heard a faint come in, so he pushed the door open shutting it quietly behind him. Tsunade was sitting on a chair bent over Sasuke her hands glowing green. He walked over to the other side of the bed he felt tears come to his eyes once he saw him. His body looked dead except for the part that he was breathing. His skin was so torn and bloody and the bruises never seemed to end. Kakashi swore he could see bite marks. He was shivering as well and his skin had a blue tint to it.

"Who did this!" Kakashi almost yelled but said it quietly his voice filled with venom. "No idea" She said softly. Kakashi gently touched his face, it felt like ice. He ran his hand over the bruises and down his face. "His jaws broken." "I know." "How are you going to heal all this?" "I'm not." "What! Why!" "His body is not healing, I have no idea why the medical justu is not affecting him at all." Sasuke's trembling was getting worse he was whimpering softly in his sleep. "He's so cold." "He has severe hypothermia. It's taking a toll on him." "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" "Yes I have, his temperature has been going up a bit, but. This is the least of our problems Kakashi. He just is so beaten up I'm worried about him healing properly." "Was he raped?" "Yes. Many times." Anger filled Kakashi's mind again. "I'll be back in a minute." "Ok."

Kakashi just sat there watching every struggled breath that the child took. He was only 13 why would anyone find pleasure in destroying his life. Kakashi was really concerned about his mental condition at the moment.

"Sasuke, please you have to be okay." Kakashi begged quietly to the unconscious child. No response. When Tsunade had come back she finished carefully cleaning out and bandaging his wounds, she also set a few broken bones. They had obviously been done on purpose they looked like they were twisted till they snapped. When she had finished she gently dressed Sasuke in the hospital clothes, she didn't trust anyone else to do it without hurting him worse. After that she left, there was nothing else she could do.

When he had woken up Kakashi had realized he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Sasuke. He looked over at him, nothing changed. He gently pulled the blankets higher keeping his freezing student warm. Sasuke groaned softly in his sleep making Kakashi look up. But he was still deep in unconsciousness.

Sasukes POV

I tried to open my eyes they felt so heavy and my mind was fuzzy. There was a dull ache but it seemed to be getting worse. What had happened? The last thing I remembered is Deidara and…I'm so tired I just need to sleep. I opened my eyes everything looked so blurred and it gave me a headache. I shut my eyes again, becoming more aware I heard a soft beeping. Oh god it hurts! It burns! Make it stop! I heard the beeping getting faster and faintly felt another person's hands on me and a warm sensation filled my chest. Healing chakra? Where am I? There voices are so soft I wish I could hear what they were saying but I can only hear soft murmurs. The pain is getting worse I cant take it, my ass feels as it was shredded up and my head is spinning, the room is swaying, I think I'm going to be sick.

Normal POV

Kakashi sat their watching Sasuke, the boy was injured so badly he wondered how much pain he must be in. the beeping of the heart monitor was going faster and Sasuke's breathing was struggled. "Tsunade!" Kakashi yelled out into the hallway. She immediately calm in trying to calm the pained Uchiha. Kakashi bent over the boy speaking gently to him while rubbing his bruised face. Sasuke was getting paler every second. She managed to get him to calm down but he fell unconscious again. "Was he even awake?" "Yeah, probably." "How come we couldn't tell?" "He was too weak to move he probably tried to but he's in a lot of pain and is very weak right now." "Oh…" "He probably didn't even know we were here. The only thing he could feel was pain and his thoughts." Kakashi tightened his fist angrily. "I know you're angry about this but we have no idea who did this so there is no way to know until he can tell us." "How long will that take! I want to kill those bastards! How can they think they can just do this to a child!" "Sasuke needs you, stay with him, if he wakes up alone he'll be scared." "I know…" Kakashi sighed. "Good."

A week had passed since they had gotten Sasuke back his condition had not changed since he had got there. Kakashi stayed by him every day waiting for him to wake up. Naruto and Sakura had come by earlier to see him; they were shocked at how badly Sasuke had been hurt. Kakashi sighed turning the page in his book, he wasn't actually reading it he couldn't concentrate on anything he was just so worried.

He looked up when he heard a soft moan, Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke's eyes staring blankly into space. Kakashi gently touched his face trying to get his attention.

"Sasuke?" The boy said nothing. He gave him a little shake to get him to wake up. He looked over at Kakashi his eyes showed no recognition they looked dead and lifeless. "Sasuke, it's me Kakashi." Sasuke started to tremble again he tried to pull away but Kakashi wouldn't let him. "Sasuke please say something." "L..l..et g..go." His voice was raspy from not being used in so long. Kakashi let him go; Sasuke seemed to be in pain his eyes were watery. "I'll go get Tsunade." Kakashi said softly getting up slowly so not to spook the boy.

Once he left the room he sighed, Sasuke looked so terrified of him. Tsunade said it would take a very long time for him to recover. He went quickly to the Hokege's office knocking softly on the door then walking in. she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, She looked up when Kakashi came in.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" "Sasuke's awake." He said trying to contain himself. "Really? You want me to check him?" "Yeah…" "Did he say anything to you?" She said while she was getting her things. "Well, yes. I could barley understand him though." "How come?" "His voice was really raspy." "He hasn't spoke in a while so that's normal. But did his behavior seem different to you?" "He was scared of me it's like he didn't recognize me." Kakashi said sadly. "He just woke up after being unconscious who knows how long, I think he needs a bit of time to think." "Yeah I guess." "Lets go then." The two left the office.

They got to the hospital a few minutes later and they were walking into Sasuke's room. Kakashi shut the door behind him and walked over to join Tsunade. Sasuke was still awake his eyes were half opened and he looked drained. Tsunade gently let her hand rest on his forehead and let healing chakra sink through. Sasuke seemed to be in his own world.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Tsunade asked softly to the boy. He looked at her; his face was twisted in excruciating pain. "Hey Sasuke your going to be alright now." Kakashi whispered softly to him. Sasuke whimpered softly, tears began to run down his face.

"Kakashi the healing chakra is still not working." She said speaking softly to him. "How come?" "No idea." Kakashi looked down at Sasuke sadly, the poor boy was in so much pain right now and they couldn't do anything for him. "K..kaka…shi?" Kakshi looked down at Sasuke, shocked that he was speaking. "Yes, what is it?" "I..it…hur..hurts." Kakashi could feel his heart breaking at this. "Shh it's gonna be ok." He said reassuringly but did not believe it himself. Sasuke trembling was getting worse and he was trying to get up. Tsunade laid him down telling him to stay still. Sasuke was in so much pain he couldn't stay still. "I'll be right back Kakashi, I need to get a few things." "Ok."

Kakashi watched the door close and then he looked back at Sasuke the boy was still in agony. He gently started rubbing his shoulder to calm him down, he was still crying hard and shaking badly. "Those bastards how dare they do this." Kakashi thought completely enraged. Sasuke started coughing hard his whole body was shaking from the pain. Kakashi attempted to comfort him but it had no avail.

The door opened and Tsunade entered again she had some fresh bandages and a tray with a few syringes on it. She set her things down on the table brining the bandages and some sort of liquid to clean the wounds.

"Kakashi you're going to have to hold him while I change the bandages." "Why can't you do that when he's asleep?" "Because I need to know where he's in the most pain." "Fine." Kakashi muttered annoyed.

Kakashi gently pulled Sasuke's upper body into his arms while he sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke whimpered in pain as he was being moved but Kakashi knew he was in for a whole lot more of pain within the next few minutes. Tsunade gently untied the hospital gown and let it rest in the boys lap.

"Sasuke, you can relax I'm just going to change the bandages you'll feel better ok." Sasuke said nothing tears were still running down his face. She started cutting off the top near his shoulder, when the raw skin felt the air it burned badly. Sasuke was shaking worse now while Tsunade was still trying to clean out the old wound. Kakashi held him tightly trying to calm him down so he would stop shaking.

Tsunade worked her way down Sasuke's body, removing and cleaning out the wounds and then putting new bandages over it. Sasuke was still in a tremendous amount of pain and could barley speak. When she got down to his waist she stopped. She had seen what they had done to him and it was just wrong. She softly told Kakashi to lay him down on his side. Sasuke whimpered as his side touched the mattress missing the warmth of Kakashi's jacket. Tsunade pulled his robe back up but she started pulling down his boxers, Sasuke pulled away afraid.

"Hey Sasuke." It was Kakashi. "She's not going to hurt you she just needs to make sure your healing alright." "N..no mak..make I..it st..st..stop." He cried harder the pain was overwhelming for him. "Shh just relax."

Tsunade put her hand very far down on his lower back and she let the healing chakra sink into him. Sasuke cried out in agony as she attempted to heal his shredded insides. "Sasuke, just relax its going to be okay." But this did nothing only increasing the boy's hopeless cries. "S..stop!" He had now soaked the pillow with his tears. Kakashi gently held him till Tsunade had finished, he looked at Sasuke's legs with were covered in deep bloody marks. He sighed looking at his ass, there were deep kunai marks that looked like a kunai had been dragged through him. Suddenly the anger was coming back to him, he clenched his fists tightly. How could anyone have the nerve to do this, they must be a heartless bastard. Tsunade looked at him seeing the look in his eye. She dressed Sasuke back into the hospital clothes and covered him with the blanket; he had cried himself to sleep.

"How are the injuries still this bad you've been healing him all week?" "Kakashi, I already told you that my healing chakra as been not working. I can barley heal a small scratch on him. It won't work." "Why?" Kakashi asked irritated. "Try waking him up and asking him then."

Kakashi gently gripped Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed it softly. Sasuke groaned in his sleep opening his hazy eyes. "Nani?" He rasped his voice still extremely weak. "Can you tell me who did this? You can go right back to sleep afterwards."

Sasuke shut his eyes tight not wanting too tell; he could see Itachi's face clearly in his head as he brutally raped him and Deidara's sick grin as he tortured him, digging his kunai through him. The pain was overwhelming he couldn't even bear to say their names. He heard Kakashi speaking to him again but his words were so soft and he thought he could hear Tsunade yelling at Kakashi. "N..no st..stop." He mumbled falling back asleep.

"Kakashi don't wake him up he's had enough and he need some serious rest." "I understand, Tsunade Sama." Kakashi said softly watching Sasuke's sleeping form. "Good, now I'll be back later to check on him." She said as she got up and then exited the room.

Kakashi felt tears burn at his eyes as he watched Sasuke. He felt so responsible for this and there was nothing he could do. That just made him feel ten times worse. Kakashi watched Sasuke till his vision grew hazy and he fell asleep in the chair.

When Kakashi woke up he could sense something was wrong. He couldn't move! He struggled desperately trying to figure out what happened. The room was pitch black the only light was from the moonlight from the closed window. Wait the window was open? Kakashi could feel the icy breeze of the late fall weather. He looked down at Sasuke who was still fast asleep curled up in a little ball.

"Hello Kakashi." Kakashi looked around still not being able to move. It was Itachi, he should have known. He tried to say something nothing happened he couldn't even move his mouth let alone talk. "Oh you like my little binding justu?" He walked over to Kakashi and punched him straight in the face sending him to the floor. "You can't move or speak for 8-10 hours so I hope you can get comfortable." The traitor said walking back over to the bed, he looked down at Sasuke who was finally sleeping peacefully. "No Sasuke!" Kakashi thought horrified at Itachi for hurting him like this. "Oh wait, Kakashi you want to watch don't you?" The man said with a sick grin on his face. He walked back over to Kakashi and effortlessly picked him up and roughly dropped him back in the chair. Then he pulled some rope out of his akastuki cloak and grabbed Sasuke's wrists and tied them tightly to the bedpost. He shook off the cloak and sat at the foot of the bed. Kakashi was panicking badly he couldn't do anything and Itachi was going to rape Sasuke right in front of him, probably to make him feel even worse being helpless like this. He looked back over to the bed when he heard a ripping noise as Itachi ripped a big piece of the white sheet off the bed and tied it tightly around Sasuke's mouth not allowing any sound to come out. Then he hit Sasuke hard across the face causing him to wake up very startled.

"Hello again there little brother." Sasuke immediately started struggling but he couldn't do much when Itachi was sitting on his chest. "Now, now you can calm down it wont hurt too much." He pulled down Sasuke's hospital robe and now he was only in his boxers. Sasuke had started trembling badly from the cold of the room and fear. "You cold?" Itachi said smirking pulling kunai out of his pocket then dragging it across the younger boys chest watching the blood smear out and then onto the mattress. He began cutting random places loving the blood spilling out every time. Sasuke was crying badly now in extreme pain. Itachi's hands slid down to Sasuke's waist and quickly pulled down his boxers and tossed them behind them. He pulled Sasuke legs apart even though the boy was attempting to hold them shut. "Oh come on now Sasuke don't lock up on me." He said wrenching the boy's legs open. Sasuke sobbed louder into the gag but no one could hear him. He then took the kunai and shoved it deep inside Sasuke making him scream louder. But it was muffled and no one could hear his cries, Kakashi was so heartbroken at this.

Itachi slammed the kunai deeper and deeper each time only making Sasuke's screams louder. When he had gotten bored with that he took out the kunai and tossed it behind him and started removing hi own pants. Sasuke was trembling harder now completely terrified. Itachi then got on top of Sasuke and slammed himself in; Sasuke's screams were so loud now Kakashi could hear them clearly but no one outside the room could.

"Come on Sasuke I know you're enjoying this." Itachi teased. Sasuke shook his head no, his eyes begging Itachi to stop but it was no use. "You're friend Kakashi over there seems to be enjoying this, he hasn't done a single thing to stop me." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with his tear filled eyes. If Kakashi was here why wasn't he doing anything? Maybe he really didn't care and he wanted to hurt him too.

"Damn you Itachi! Now he probably thinks I don't care about him!" Kakashi was enraged but he couldn't even tell Sasuke about the justu he just thought he wanted Itachi to do this to him. All his attempts to speak or move were failures, which made Kakashi more angry and upset.

Itachi was getting bored of raping Sasuke so he got up and started beating him up again. He kicked the boy hard in the ribs and sides making him howl in pain, he also punched him in the face a few times. He just went at him till he was black and blue, Sasuke was crying worse now the pain was too much for him and Itachi kept taunting him about being weak. Kakashi looked up when Itachi took a vile out of his pocket it had some clear liquid in it. He injected it in Sasuke's arm and got up getting dressed and putting his cloak back on.

"See you Kakashi hope you have fun with him." The bastard said smirking and hoping out the window into the night. "Damn it…"

Oh yeah 7 pages! I was trying to write to the end but that seemed ridiculous…so I am expecting at least more then 3 reviews for my hard work. I did 5 pages between last night and this morning while successfully avoiding my homework. I feel very accomplished right now. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi could only watch as Sasuke lay there writing in pain. His cries of were only getting worse. He hadn't stopped shaking since Itachi left, and Kakashi was still stuck. And he couldn't do a thing he felt so terrible; Sasuke had started convulsing wildly and thrashing around his sobs of pain getting louder. He was still tied to the bed and gagged so no one could hear him.

Kakashi felt the feeling coming back into his body he quickly jumped up going over to Sasuke and untying the gag and pulling it out. Sasuke's sobs were pitiful, he was still thrashing violently Kakashi held him down whispering soft words to him and he felt the boy's body go limp. Then he pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes letting Sasuke's arms free, his wrists were bleeding badly from all the struggling.

"Shh Sasuke, you're okay now." Kakashi whispered softly to him holding the boy gently in his arms. Sasuke was trembling badly his face was buried in Kakashi's sleeve which was now soaked with tears, not that he cared.

After grabbing a large blanket from the corner of the room; Kakashi wrapped Sasuke up in it and exited the blood-coated room. Sasuke's breathing had gotten worse Kakashi could hear every raspy breath he took. He got to a nurse quickly and she was in shock to say the least. She led Kakashi to an examination room; Kakashi tried to put Sasuke on the table but the boy had a death grip on him.

"Sasuke you need to let go the doctor needs to make sure you're okay." That only made his grip harder digging his nails into Kakashi's arm. "Can you please get Tsunade Sama?" He asked the nurse. She nodded and left. After a few minutes Tsunade came in she took a look at Sasuke then Kakashi with a furious look on her face.

"What the hell did you do!" She screamed at him but this only made Sasuke's trembling worse. Her expression softened when she went over to Sasuke she gently pulled him out of Kakashi's arms and laid him on the table. She started letting the healing chakra sink into him, it still wasn't working. "Damn…" "It's still not working?" "Yeah. But what happened Kakashi? Everything was fine last night." Kakashi's expression darkened. "Itachi." He growled angrily. "The bastard came back in the middle of the night and put a binding justu on me and made me watch him torture Sasuke for four hours straight." Tsunade's expression was downright furious. "Where are the guards anyway! This village has no good protection!" Sasuke whined he was still in agony. Tsunade felt his forehead for a temperature but yanked her hand away when she touched him.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking concerned. "His fever is high as hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it was 105 F." Kakashi had turned paler if that was even possible; he put his hand over Sasuke's head feeling the intense heat burning underneath his hand. "He must be in so much pain right now." He muttered. Tsunade slipped a thermometer into Sasuke's mouth she held it there for a few minutes before it beeped, she took it out and read it. "What is it?" "106.4." She muttered, it was even worse then she had predicted.

After getting some cold water Tsunade instructed Kakashi to cool him down with the cloth she had given him. Tsunade pulled down the top of the blanket reveling his chest that a day ago she had cleaned and bandaged, now he was covered in black and purple bruises covering his small body. Also the obvious broken bones had been sticking out painfully and his ribs looked completely smashed, and that was only his chest. Tsunade sighed getting to work.

"Kakashi he needs to have some x rays done." "Now?" "Well today, he has some pretty bad breaks and I don't want them getting worse." "Alright." Tsunade had an x ray room set up for them before they brought Sasuke down there. When they entered the small room Tsunade told Kakashi to lay Sasuke on the table. But Sasuke was still gripping Kakashi tightly and she had to pry the sobbing boy off him. When they had finally gotten him on the X ray table he curled up in a ball shaking, only with the blanket on him.

"Kakashi, he has to stay still for this I don't know if he can do that." "I was thinking the same thing…" "Try and calm him down." Tsunade said encouragingly as she went to go set up the machines. Kakashi sat on the edge of the table letting Sasuke's head rest in his lap while rubbing his back gently. After a few minutes he had drifted off to sleep.

"He's asleep." Kakashi whispered across the room. "Good." Tsunade came back out and lay Sasuke flat on his back and put the special cloth over his chest and stomach. Then she and Kakashi went behind the screen while she took the pictures. When they were finished Tsunade waited for them to develop and then hung them on the light up board.

"Oh my god…" "What is it?" Kakashi was curious. "Both his arms are shattered and his leg is badly broken and all his ribs and cracked or broken. He's going to need a lot of surgery." Kakashi sighed sadly looking at his injured student. Sasuke starting to wake up again, he looked so scared. Tsunade sat down next to him speaking gently to him. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" "H..hur..ts ." He sobbed miserably he was now shivering again. "Shh your going to be okay, you're going to feel better soon." "Ple..please mak..make it st..st..op!" his breathing had gotten so ragged after a course of a few seconds. Tsunade put on the stethoscope had listening to his heart. "Kakashi his heart is beating way to fast." "Then give him something to calm down." He looked worried as well. "Carry him for me, I'll show you a room we can keep him in for now." "Sure."

When they got to the room Kakashi lay Sasuke down on the bed and Tsunade had given him a drug to relax him. Then she had left so she could prep the other doctors for the surgery.

Kakashi looked down at the boy sadly, he did nothing to deserve this pain. Kakashi looked up when he heard Sasuke trying to speak. "Ka..kakashi?" He didn't expect him to even know he was there. He sat down on the side of the bed gently rubbing the child's arm. "What is it?" "M..my hea..head re..rea..really hur…hurts." "Shh Tsunade will be back soon." "Wha... she go..goi..going to do?" He rasped painfully. "There's just a minor surgery she need to do, you have a lot of broken bones." "N..no! I don..don't wanna!" He had barley raised his voice but Kakashi knew he was attempting to yell. Kakashi sighed again, he knew arguing with the boy was pointless; it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. After all being his sensei and him being an orphan he had complete control over what they could do and not do. He looked down he heard Sasuke's sobs getting louder. The kid had buried his head in the pillow shaking badly. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" It was muffled but he could still understand it. "M..my head hur..hurts." He sobbed painfully into the pillow.

When Tsunade walked back in she was carrying some more drugs probably to put him to sleep. When she got over to them she gently pulled Sasuke's tear stained face away from the pillow. "Sasuke, relax I know you can." She said encouragingly. But that only got another whine of pain from the boy. "Tsunade Sama, he's been complaining of his head hurting for the past 20 minutes, is that bad?" "No idea." She took an alcohol swab and wiped a place clean and then injected it in Sasuke's arm. But due to his struggling it took a few more minutes then it needed to. But it worked and he was asleep within minutes.

"Alright Kakashi you can either stay here or you can go in the waiting room." "I'd rather stay here." "Sure." After they had taken Sasuke out Kakashi felt like time was going even slower it was taking way to long. Maybe something had happened? Of course he knew he was only telling himself the worst-case scenario.

Tsunade had been working on Sasuke for almost an hour; getting his arms back to being somewhat normal was quite challenging. She had to take the pieces of bones from digging into his muscles or blood vessels. She looked at Sasuke's face, there was a nurse sitting at his head to regulate the sedative and the oxygen they were giving him. The oxygen mask fogged up every time he took a breath, he looked like he was in so much pain even though he was unconscious.

Sasuke's heart rate was speeding up again and then the line went dead. "Damnit!" She cursed loudly as they were trying to reverse him after a few try's the got him back but his breathing had gotten so weak. After they were finished Tsunade managed to get his bones back in line and stitch some major wounds.

When they returned him to his room Kakashi looked relived. "How is he?" He immediately asked eagerly. Tsunade sighed while she was still fixing the machines. "Well we almost lost him a few times and he's still in rough shape, I only managed to close up the wounds and fix the shattered bones. I also cleaned out the infection and we had to do a blood transfusion. Kakashi looked at Sasuke sadly, the kid had been through so much he would never had been able to make it this far if it was him.

After a few hours Tsunade and Kakashi had been sitting by Sasuke's bed talking. She noticed first that he had woken up. "Sasuke? How do you feel?" He didn't respond, he still looked like he was in agony. Kakashi gently pushed the hair out of his face surprised at how high his fever still was. "Sasuke? Do you feel any better?" Kakashi asked this time. He still didn't answer he was so pale and weak Kakashi didn't think he was even able to speak. "K..kakas..hi?" "Yes?" "I don..don't f..feel go..good." He whimpered miserably. "Do you feel any better then you did before?" Tsunade asked this. "N..no. It j..ju..just hur..ts so ba..bad!" He was now crying again. "Shh, Sasuke you're going to be fine. No one going to hurt you anymore." Kakashi said attempting to comfort him. But Sasuke's trembling only got worse. "M..my he..head hu..hurts." He whined in pain. "I know. Tsunade I really think there's something wrong if his head is still hurting. "Yeah…I'll check that soon."

Tsunade then took a needle and took a sample of Sasuke's blood; she left saying that she was going to test it for anything that might be causing him pain. Kakashi stayed with Sasuke while she left. The boy was really in pain; Kakashi had never seen him like this before. Tears were constantly running down his face and his breathing was so weak, Kakashi was just so worried.

Kakashi had been gently stroking Sasuke's sweaty hair trying to calm him down; it wasn't working to well. He looked up when another doctor entered the room. He told Kakashi that he needed to do a few things that Tsunade asked him to.

He first took a light and looked into Sasuke's eyes; they were cloudy and blurred. He was trying to get Sasuke to talk to him but it wasn't working that well. Sasuke looked confused like he didn't know what was going on at all. Kakashi was speaking softly to him but it just made Sasuke tremble more.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounded strained. The doctor now was listening to Sasuke's heartbeat with his stethoscope. "His heatbeats are really uneven. That's not good." Sasuke started convulsing violently; the doctor immediately held him down pouring healing chakra into him not having much effect. Once he managed to calm him down Sasuke had fallen back asleep.

"He's really sick." Kakashi just nodded sadly; he hated seeing Sasuke like this. This was all Itachi's fault! The two looked up as Tsunade entered the room again. Her expression was unreadable. The other doctor left to give them some privacy.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked worried. "Yeah, I found out what was wrong. He had some drugs in his system that I didn't give him." "Drugs?" "Yeah, it was Ritalin. It's pretty plausible seeing all the symptoms he's been having." Then it hit him; Kakashi remembered Itachi had injected Sasuke with something before he had left. "It was Itachi." Kakashi growled angrily. "That doesn't surprise me. There's not much to do except let it run its course."

_**I'll update for 7 reviews **_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke had been laying there for days, his head swimming with fever. Kakashi was worried; Sasuke hadn't been talking at all anymore, he seemed so unaware that was the part that frightened him the most.

Kakashi looked up as Naruto and Sakura entered the room quietly. "Hey sensei, how's he doing?" Sakura asked quietly as they walked over to them. "The same." Kakashi replied sadly looking back down at Sasuke. "I'm gonna kill Itachi the next time I see him!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Quiet down you're going to wake him up!" Sakura whispered sounding really annoyed.

But it was too late; Sasuke's eyes flickered open. They were dull and hazy with no determination left. "Hey Sasuke how are you feeling?" Kakashi whispered softly to him. Sasuke looked up at him then over to Naruto and Sakura confused. "Sasuke, Tsunade said your doing a lot better and you can leave in a few days." Sakura told him softly. He still didn't answer. Kakashi put a hand on his forehead. "His temperature's still pretty high…Sasuke please talk to me."

Sasuke didn't answer his eyes were watering from the pain. "Ka..kashi?" His voice was really raspy. "Yes?" Kakashi asked anxiously. "I..it hur..hurts." He moaned in pain; Kakashi sighed sadly looking at his now crying student, he must be in agony.

"Naruto, Sakura. I think you guys should go. Sasuke really needs to rest." The two nodded and they said their quiet goodbyes and left. After they were gone Kakashi looked back down at Sasuke, who's shaking had gotten considerably worse. "Sasuke…please. You need to calm down." He told him as nicely as he could possibly be.

Tsunade had come in a few minutes later to check up on him. When she got there she pulled up a chair sitting next to the bed right by Sasuke's head.

"So, Sasuke are you feeling any better today?" She asked casually. But the tears wouldn't stop. "Kakashi, I gave him a sedative earlier he should still be asleep." "Naruto was here." "Of course…He still doesn't seem to understand that he can't be yelling around Sasuke or in a hospital for that matter." Tsunade said clearly annoyed.

A few days later Sasuke was discharged from the hospital. Kakashi was helping him get dressed when Tsunade walked in. "You ready to go?" She asked Sasuke but he didn't answer, he was too distracted by trying to his shirt on. "Yeah he's ready." Kakashi answered for him. When he had finished getting dressed Sasuke flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand only to fall a second later and be caught by Kakashi who sat him back down on the bed. "Sasuke your leg is still broken! You can't be walking yet, I thought you knew that.

Sasuke just sat there not really listening the pain was coursing through his body and wasn't stopping. "Come on Sasuke, I'll carry you." Normally Sasuke would have been against this but he was too weak and tired to argue. He let Kakashi lift him up into his arms. He then laid his head on his teacher's chest; he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up Sasuke was very confused. He was in a familiar looking room, then he remembered that he had stayed here before with Kakashi. The pain was still bad and he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't get himself to. So he just lay there snuggled under the blankets still trying to get to sleep when he heard the door open and a dark shadowy figure stood over him, the person gently touched his face. Sasuke flinched away surprised and scared.

"Oh, Sasuke your awake." It was Kakashi; Sasuke relaxed. "You should be asleep. Did I wake you?" "N..no…" "Do you want a sedative?" Sasuke stuttered out a yes and Kakashi left for a few moments and then returned with a glass of water and some pills. He took out a few and handed them to Sasuke. He helped him sit up while he swallowed them. When Sasuke had finished Kakashi lay him back down covering him back up with the blanket. He sat there until he was sure he was fast asleep.

**Fin**

**Yeah I know. Sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything better. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**Alli444 **


End file.
